Lonely
by Wyltk
Summary: Harry Potter as a child looking through a window realizing he will never get what he wants for Christmas. And as an adult knowing he can do something about how his own child grows up.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Yes, I know this isn't Christmas. But this was the first chance I had to send it in. And it only has small mentions. I hope you'll read it all the same!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. Please no suing. 

Lonely

By Wyltk

All around the city sidewalks

Signs of Christmas

There's a sound of singing in the air

All around the folks calling

In the cold December

Oh how I wish that you were here

I know the season calls for Joy and gladness

But there's so much darkness in the night

So here's, here's to the lonely

Here's to the only

I'd like to light a light

So bright

Here's to the lonely tonight

The wizarding world was still happily celebrating even after four years of knowing about You-Know-Who's downfall. Family's were still being reunited and everyone owed all this to a small boy named Harry Potter. They were talking happily about how great Harry's life must be, how loved. How untrue their assumption is.

In all actuality the five year old was walking down the street with his aunt, uncle, and cousin connected to one of the harnesses they had for kids. His uncle was bearing his cousin on his shoulders any lesser human would have fallen flat on his face at his cousin's bulk but his uncle had quite the bit of bulk of his own to help him along. His aunt was clutching their purchases and his uncle's hands the harnesses cord tied to her wrist. 

His small legs were struggling with his sleepiness and with the cold that was invading his limbs. Combined with the long strides of his uncle and aunt made him almost fall as he staggered behind them.

They passed bright stores filled with light and decorations. Toys much too large for a five year old littered the shop windows. His cousin whined about this fact ever few minutes refusing to buy the tried and true "Wait till Christmas". The lights from the self same stores his cousin was whining about brightened the drifts of snow. The illuminated the faces of families as they hugged their children close to them hurrying to leave the cold streets.

Harry slowly jogged up to his uncle and aunt and placed his hand hesitantly in his aunts. She pushed him away in disgust and he tripped falling flat on his face. He heard them sigh heavily and stop once the cord had stretched too far for them to move any more. However his eyes had caught the stores window before which he had fallen and he was staring at it in longing. 

A small plush toy was sitting innocently in the window a far cry from the large and flash toys in the other windows. This was a small reindeer just slightly bigger then an adult's hand. His gaze didn't waver as he stood up and his aunt grabbed his upper arm roughly pulling him away from the window. Still he looked at the toy until it was out of sight and then he turned his gaze to the ground. 

That little episode would cost him dinner but maybe if he was extra quiet and kept up with them then he wouldn't have to miss dinner tonight. And maybe if he was really good Santa would still bring him something in his stocking like all the gifts Dudley had under the tree.

~*~

Staring out the window of this empty barroom

I dream of Christmas spent with you

Sitting together by an open fire

Planning the little thing's we'll do

I lift my glass and drink a toast to the dreamer

May all your Christmas dreams come true

So here's, here's to the lonely

Here's to the only

I'd like to light a light

So bright

Here's to the lonely tonight

Harry Potter glanced out of the window of the bar room he was currently drinking a cup of coffee in. He wasn't really a drinking man besides the occasional glass of wine. The only time he had gotten truly drunk was the day before his wedding. Luckily Snape had taken it upon himself to have a potion ready and had forced it quite happily down his throat. Actually now that he thought about it he owed the man a thanks.

But he was married now and was expecting a beautiful baby girl in February. He couldn't help but fill excited and nervous all at once. He had never had a real family or childhood when he was little. What if he messed up? What if he was a bad father?

This wasn't going to help him catch his man. He was on a mission, an Auror mission to be exact. He was in all truth a teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts to be exact, but he had been a Auror for a short time and they sometimes called him in on harder cases. All he had to do was get in contact with an informant and catch the guy and he was home by Christmas Eve if all went well.

He shifted restlessly as he stood up and placed his money next to his empty coffee cup. He walked out of the shop pulling his coat tighter around him looking around with the pale light from the muggle shops. The snow was falling lightly speckling his dark hair with flecks of white. He looked around for the informant and his eyes immediately lit upon a muggle store with a small reindeer just like the one's he had seen years and years ago. He walked towards the shop placing his palm against the glass. He smiled walking inside and buying the animal. He placed it in his coat happy he had learned the spell to make his pockets much bigger then they seemed.

He would be a good father. He wouldn't be like his aunt and uncle. He would be a good father. Even if he never had a father besides Sirius. And he had only had Sirius as a real father for two years before he was on his own. Those two years had taught him something. Sirius was still teaching him things. Yes, he would be a good father. A good father. 

Something came out of the dark night and flew at his back causing pain to blossom from him as he grasped wildly for his wand. His hands closed around it right as something pierced his side and he fell with a crash to the ground.


	2. Never Lonely Again

AN: Back by popular demand… or not. *grins* right this was the result of my friend's, how shall I put this delicately, whining to get me to make a real ending. *moves towards the reader and looks around before saying quietly* She does that a lot. J/k! J/k! *says seeing her friend in the back ground with some tar and feathers* 

No, actually she really wanted a sequel and sadly I couldn't say no seeing as how I wanted a sequel as well. So here for your enjoyment, and my two lovely reviews enjoyment, the second chapter, and ending, of Lonely!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter please don't sue me. 

Lonely

By Wyltk

Harry's wand was at the ready in an instant as he stood quickly. His Auror training was kicking his senses into overdrive as he fired darts filled with a Sleeping Draught out of his wand. He watched as the man dodged about ten of them before finally taking shelter. 

Harry immediately stopped the darts and aimed his wand towards the dark man waiting patiently for a time to attack as he hid behind a trash can. It seemed he had been getting ready to and had stealthily moved only his wand out aimed at Harry's general direction and fired.

The curse was off but still hit its general mark causing Harry to crash to the hard pavement barely restraining him self from grabbing his leg in pain.The first glance revealed that his leg was in an awkward angle obviously broken from the fall, the cloth was torn from him, and large burns were spread over it in large pink and yellow patches. 

He quickly tore his eyes away from the second made evaluation and focused on the man in front of him. His vibrant green eyes freezing up in a stare anyone would recognize as trouble. His wand hand rose to point at the man yelling a disarming spell and then a stunning charm once the man's wand was safely nestled in his hands.

He waved his wand again and suddenly Auror's were flooding the area in Muggle Police men uniforms. Half of them corduroying off the area and calling in some Obliviaters, others were securing their prisoner for transport, the others were surrounding Harry carefully magicing him on a stretcher.

They were talking to him but he could barely register their faces, let alone their voices. He moaned in a haze of pain as the spells he was hit with finally worked their way into his system sending his nerve ending searing in their wake.

His hand was clutched around a Portkey and he was jerked forward along with a few Auror's. In a few short seconds they were at St. Mungo's and he was in the emergency section in seconds, as potion masters and doctor's stood over him brewing last minute antidotes and casting many spells. And slowly he closed his eyes relaxing into deep unconsciousness as the spells and potions began to take effect.

By the time the Doctor's had finished with him it was Christmas day and he was in a wheel chair for at least one month if not a bit longer. Though he was only in it to keep his leg as still as possible giving it time to heal properly. Luckily they had managed to stop the effects of all the other spells and he was actually feeling a lot better. 

He had asked that Hermione not be told about what happened until right before he came home. That way she wouldn't be too worried about him when he would be just fine. He didn't want her to worry so much with the baby.

He smiled slightly as she came rushing in through the hospital doors and hugging him all the while telling him off for his stubborn refusal to let her be told. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back softly murmuring into her ear for a few minutes until she pulled back the tears that had been falling being wiped away with a careless hand. 

He smiled slowly and brought out the small stuffed stag and letting her beautiful smile echo past him as she hugged him again.

AN: There not the best but hey I like it. Have a good day ya'll!

Wyltk

*gives puppy dog eyes* Remember the button below!


End file.
